La Bruja y el Guerrero
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Raditz es salvado por Uranai Baba, creándose una extraña amistad entre ellos. Relato escrito para el "reto de la caracola Live" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".


**Relato escrito para el "reto de la caracola Live" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".**

* * *

 **Oooooo**

 **Mis personajes son Raditz y Uranai-Baba**

 **El Sentimiento es Amistad**

 **Oooooo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball solo le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **LA BRUJA Y EL GUERRERO.**

El saiyajin se tambaleaba en el desierto, su escuadrón había sido eliminado rápidamente y lo habían dejado abandonado, creyendo que estaba muerto. Escupió sangre, maldijo su suerte, podían no haberlo matado, pero si no encontraba su nave pronto y se comunicaba con su planeta, definitivamente moriría en ese lugar. No veía ningún poblado cerca. Cayó al suelo, sus fuerzas se extinguían y su mente se estaba nublando poco a poco, ya estaba alucinando cuando vio a una anciana volando en una bola de cristal. Supuso que era el dios de la muerte que lo estaba recogiendo, sonrió, que forma más extraña tomó para recogerlo. Lanzó un par de manotazos al aire, no moriría sin dar lucha.

— Lo que me faltaba un saiyajin moribundo — replicó la anciana, lanzando un suspiro al aire, voló alrededor de este por unos minutos no sabía qué hacer, recogerlo o dejarlo morir – quizás me sirva de algo – se dijo e hizo aparecer una camilla, lo elevó por los aires y lo acomodó en ella.

Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, moverse demandaba una gran energía y se sentía demasiado débil, abrió los ojos poco a poco. Notó que había luz — ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó al aire, sorprendido que eso no se pareciera al infierno, se incorporó lentamente, gruñó por el dolor un par de veces — ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! — gritó al sentir el desagradable olor que provenía de la cueva.

— Es una sopa nutritiva — le contestó una voz ofendida — deberías agradecer que cocino para ti, saiyajin – le dijo mostrándose.

Raditz parpadeó un par de veces, ¿ya estaba muerto?, Se preguntó mentalmente. — ¿Quién eres, vieja? — Le preguntó.

— Ten más respeto por tus mayores — le contestó ofendida — soy Uranai-Baba, la mejor adivina del Planeta — soltó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Una bruja — soltó despectivo — ¿Por qué me salvaste? — Era un saiyajin, destruían pueblos enteros y condenaban a la esclavitud. Nadie en su sano juicio los salvarían, o eso pensaba él.

— Dabas mal aspecto a la entrada de mi casa — le contestó con simplicidad — come — le ordenó pasándole un tazón lleno de sopa — si quieres recuperarte más rápido deberías comerte todo el contenido del caldero El saiyajin recibió el tazón y lo olió antes de dar el primer bocado — los he visto comer cualquier cosa, no deberías ser quisquilloso — su "invitado" la observó sin entender, pero se bebió lo del tazón de un sorbo y luego hizo lo mismo con el caldero. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, saiyajin? Le preguntó mientras sacaba lustre a su bola de cristal.

— Raditz, saiyajin de tercera clase — le respondió entre sorbos. La adivina no respondió, sólo sonrió dejándolo intrigado.

Las fuerzas de Raditz regresaban poco a poco, sus heridas habían sido profundas por lo que su recuperación era lenta, aún no recordaba bien donde había dejado su nave ni las de su compañeros. Los habían atacado sorpresivamente ni bien aterrizaron por lo que no fue capaz de ubicarse adecuadamente. Uranai dejaba la cueva una vez por semana, no le avisaba a donde se dirigía, pero él suponía que a algún pueblo cercano ya que siempre regresaba con víveres. Él no era muy conversador y ella no hacía preguntas por lo que no se sentía incómodo con su compañía, pero aun así, tenía dudas sobre su comportamiento, hasta ahora no le había contestado la verdadera razón de salvarlo y curarlo.

— Ya estas mejor — le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos — ya no es necesario que gaste en vendas — dijo observándolo — tus heridas sanan muy rápido — comentó — las profundas casi están cerradas.

Raditz la observó expectante mientras ella tomaba un poco de té, al ver que ella no iba a decir nada más — ¿me estas echando? — Le preguntó.

— No — contestó con simplicidad y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su té — pero puedes marcharte cuando apetezcas — hizo otra pausa para terminar su té — mañana marcharé por un par de días a la ciudad — le avisó.

Raditz levantó una ceja en señal de asombró — ¿no me cobraras nada? — Preguntó escéptico, no creía en las ayudas desinteresada — ¿no pedirás nada a cambio?

— No — respondió sin verlo, miraba el horizonte, el sol se ocultaba en el desierto.

Raditz no entendió el comportamiento de la mujer — esto no salvará a este planeta de ser invadido — le indicó, sin quitarle la mirada, quería ver su reacción, pero ella no se inmutó.

— No es mi planeta — respondió tranquilamente — no te cobraré nada, saiyajin, las naves de tus amigos pagaron tus vendajes y alimento — agregó.

— Carroñera — soltó con un gruñido.

Uranai sonrió — tu nave está a unas millas de aquí, puedes usarla cuando desees marcharte.

Raditz seguía sin entenderla — ¿no pedirás recompensa?, ¿ni rogaras por tu vida? — Quería asegurarse.

— He visto tu futuro, saiyajin — le contestó sonriente — te espera grandes cosas, eres importante para un gran cambio en tu planeta y quizás para el universo — se sirvió otro vaso de té — no dejarte ir pondría en peligro todo — Raditz le observó atentamente — no vas a eliminarme — le aseguró.

Raditz estaba anonadado por lo que hablaba la bruja — soy un saiyajin de tercera clase — respondió incrédulo — provengo de una familia de terceras clases — sonrió con conformismo — no tengo más futuro que morir en batalla.

Uranai rió fuertemente — discrepo contigo, Raditz — le contestó — eres una parte importante del cambio, escogerás adecuadamente cuando llegue el momento.

El regreso de Raditz pasó desapercibido para sus congéneres, nadie preguntó porque demoró tanto en su misión y tampoco les su estado de salud. Era un tercera clase, no era importante para el planeta o así se pensaba por los tercera clase. Él tampoco habló sobre lo sucedido, no tenía porque hacerlo, sus compañeros no fueron extrañados por nadie, los saiyajines eran desprendidos de su familia cuando ya cumplían la edad adecuada para hacerse cargo de ellos mismos. Pasaron varios años, Raditz continuó con sus misiones, pero siempre receptivo a todo lo que acontecía en su planeta, siempre escuchado sobre los cambios en la realeza, en el Príncipe mayor, notando pequeños cambios, que nadie le hacía caso o restaba importancia. Al ser un tercera clase, nadie preguntaba por él, ni les importaba a donde viaja dos veces por año cuando no tenía misiones que cumplir.

— ¡Bruja! — Gritó cuando estuvo parado en la entrada de la cueva, escupió al suelo — ¡bruja! — Gritó más fuerte.

— Te escuché la primera vez — respondió una voz desde el fondo de la cueva — deja tus trastes afuera e ingresa — le ordenó.

El saiyajin hizo una mueca de desagrado al oler la cena, siempre que él llegaba había sopa. Ninguno de los dos hablaban mucho, había visitas en donde no cruzaban más que dos palabras. Simplemente se sentaban a ver el ocaso, tomaban té después de la cena, y después de dos días él se marchaba.

— Cuando caigan los traidores asegúrate de estar al lado de tu hermano y tu príncipe — soltó antes que él suba a su nave — me lo agradecerás en la siguiente visita añadió al ver el rostro de sorpresa del saiyajin e ingresó a su cueva para evitar las preguntas de él.

La nave despegó mientras ella lo observaba con una sonrisa, grandes cambios se acercaban, grandes cambios para todos.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste la interacción de ellos dos, no sabía bien que escribir. Tenía otra idea más, pero me falta desarrollarla un poco más, quizás la publique más adelante porque la tengo a medias. Pero esta interacción también me gusto, espero que no quedaran OC.**

 **¿Alguien conoce el tocosh?, no me acuerdo si se escribe así. Los que no han escuchado sobre ese "mejunje" es una comida de la sierra, lo preparan como mazamorra y dicen que es la penicilina natural. Pero huele y sabe a demonios jajajajajajaja. Bueno así sabe la comida de Uranai jejejejeje.**

 **Lo bueno es que salió amistad, porque si salía algo de amor mi cabeza explotaría para imaginar una interacción así entre ellos jajajajajaja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
